1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to planters and refers more specifically to a wall hanging including a lattice adapted to be hung on a wall and a planter having means for securing the planter to the lattice with the planter and lattice in different 90.degree. positions relative to each other.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In the past, wall hangings have been known wherein planters have been secured to a member hung on a wall. With such past wall hangings, the planter has been rigidly secured to the member or at best has been capable of being associated therewith in one specific relation and with the member in one specific angular orientation on the wall. Such structure does not provide the versatility desired and required in decorating.